Soulmates
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: One-shot. In this universe everyone is given a soulmate on their eighteenth birthday. What would it be like if you could feel everything your other half felt? As if you were them but had no idea who they were? Who is Beca's soulmate and will she ever find them?


**Soulmates**

There it was again, the overwhelmingly noticeable feeling of happiness. Beca lay in her bed having just woken up. "Man how is she so damn happy all the time," she questioned talking to herself. She didn't understand. Beca had turned 18 a couple months ago. Growing up, she was taught about the community and how soulmates worked. She heard numerous stories and absorbed several pieces of writing, art, plays, etc. The brunette learned that you live your life and when you come of age you were destined a soulmate. You'd feel things that the other felt as if you were linked to one another. Some found their soulmates but not everyone were always as lucky. Beca remembered the first day she felt it; on her eighteenth birthday. Beca felt like crap for days, dreading her birthday but at the same time, being eighteen came with its perks like graduating and going to a music school to pursue her dream.

" _Dude fuck off." Beca said wanting to disappear from Jesse's goofy smile on his dumb face. Everyone was settled around the table surrounding Beca who was expected to blow out her candles. Man she hated being the center of attention. The whole day Jesse kept pressing her asking if she felt her soulmate yet and every time Beca said no. It was supposed to happen right when you woke up, but they felt maybe Beca just didn't have one. That happened at times too for some people._

" _I bet you have one Beca. Even grumps deserve love." Jesse said trying to be encouraging but it had earned him a jab with Beca's elbow causing him to grunt and brush off the pain. "Watch he's going to be a grump too and have the goofiest hair." He said with a smile._

 _Beca awkwardly sat through an off pitch and really loud song of happy birthday and once the applause started, Beca blew out the candles. Almost immediately she smiled. Wait..what? Beca felt a sudden surge of happiness running through her system. She giggled soon after and quickly bit her lip to stop. What was going on? Jesse immediately noticed this and cheered, "Yay he's a happy guy!" earning a silencing stare from Beca._

Ever since, she had always felt happy in some part of her but of course it didn't stop her from being her alternative and isolated self. Something had been on her mind though. Before she was eighteen, Beca thought to herself how it would work for her if she were confused about which gender she went for. A year ago she had dated Jesse but it didn't feel like puzzle pieces were in place and so they ended on good terms and remained good friends. Sometimes she'd have thoughts about cute girls in her classes and find herself wondering all over again about herself. What if her soul mate was a guy and she couldn't connect with him? But what if her soulmate was a girl and Beca wasn't sure if she officially played for that field too?

She had figured it out though not too long ago, the realization having hit her like a bus. She had been falling asleep one night when sudden cramps caused her to roll off the bed in pain clutching her abdomen. Her time of the month had already passed so this must've been her soulmate's cramps. It took a few minutes for Beca to realize what she had just discovered. _Cramps._ It was a she.

Over the next past couple weeks, she became more accustomed to the idea and would even smile every once in a while at the thought. Or maybe that was just her soulmate's consistent emotion. Seriously, was her soulmate ever not happy?

There was another incident that helped her in her quest to find out her soulmate's gender. During class her and Jesse were fooling around when suddenly Beca got quiet and focused in on her school work, her face turning red but her hair helped hide at least half of her face. Jesse confused, poked the brunette a few times expecting another "Fuck off" thrown in his direction. But instead, what he got was an out of breath and quiet "stop," and she still wouldn't look at him. When it came to things like pleasure, it could be felt but not as strong in a heterosexual relationship because they didn't have the same parts in common. For Beca it seemed all too real. 'Why the fuck isn't she in school too,' Beca couldn't help thinking, knowing her soul mate definitely wasn't at school if she had time to be doing what she was doing in that moment. Jesse never caught on.

It was rumored that over half of the population went to high school with their soulmate, making every high school student anxious as they scanned the hallways, even Beca. Jesse knocked into her as they walked to their next class. It was today that half of their classes got changed due to some complications the school was having. Unlike Beca, Jesse was hopeful they'd find their soulmates in one of their new classes.

"She's going to be beautiful and love movies just as much as I do," he said with a hopeful look as they entered the classroom taking their seats and stealing small glances around the room. Jesse had his own trick for situations like this. He simply pinched a spot on his arm until it hurt while looking around to see who flinched, his face flashing sad when he saw no signs that caught his eyes. Wanting to help his best friend, he looked over at her, saying "Beca?"

The alt girl glanced over to be met with a firm punch to her shoulder. Beca shrunk away muttering curses as she rubbed her arm. From the distance someone had jumped in her seat a little, Jesse's eyes immediately landing on her but Beca was too busy rubbing her bruise to notice anything else. "This is why I hate you." She mumbled.

"Dude." Jesse urged dismissing her insult. "Your soulmate," he then discreetly pointed. "Is hot."

Beca subtly turned to look, scanning the suspected girl over. She was cute Beca could say that. The girl had light brown curly hair, her eyes matching in color and she wore a V-neck despite the weather getting colder.

With ten minutes left of class the teacher left them to socialize. Jesse had no hesitation in dragging Beca over to the curly haired girl. "I believe you are my best friend's soulmate madam." He greeted with a bow making Beca want to die of embarrassment.

The girl smiled, finding his behavior unusual but she overlooked it and looked Beca over. "I wish I was, she's cute." She said with a wink causing Beca to blush hard. "But I'm pretty straight," she informed with a soft laugh. "I'm sorry guys," she said hugging them both.

 _Damn._ There was still hope, one new class left.

This class Beca didn't have with Jesse, which to her was a relief after the shit he had just pulled. Taking her assigned seat, she lay her head low and payed attention. It was then Beca started to feel exhausted for no known reason, a rush of adrenaline running through her system. _Wtf._ Soon a flash of red burst into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she said a little out of breath. She put on a positive smile as she took her seat a few desks away from Beca's. The brunette couldn't help but stare. _Holy shit_.

Her red hair fell to her shoulders in gentle curls that made her blue eyes stand out. _Fuck._ Her dress was blue the exact shade as her eyes as if she pre-planned the outfit the night before. Throughout class Beca watched the girl play with her own hair, accidentally pulling a particular strand.

Beca couldn't help but flinch, an "Ow," accidently leaving her mouth getting the redhead's attention unintentionally. People looked at her, including the redhead causing Beca to forget how to breathe, oxygen feeling like it had left her lungs. The other seemed to feel it too and quickly looked away, a subtle flush to her cheeks. They both felt excited. Anxious. Scared out of their mind.

When class ended, the redhead got up rather quickly to head to the brunette but slowly stopped, noticing the girl wasn't in her seat. Scanning the room there was no sign of her, leaving the redhead with a pang of sadness.

"Hi." Beca blurted when the redhead left the classroom. Beca had been standing outside the front door, waiting.

The redhead seemed to light up in seconds. "Hi." She greeted not sure how to approach this. She seemed to be looking Beca over, not disappointed with her results.

Beca looked too, noticing smaller details about the girl now that she was up close. _God was she beautiful_. A memory then came to the brunette's mind thinking back to when she had been feeling..certain things below the waistline during class the other day. Now she could put a face to the memory and started to feet her own face getting hot. Man she hated blushing.

The redhead noticed this and giggled. "Yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this," She assured.

"You should be," was all Beca's braincells could manage to say.

Wait till she told Jesse.


End file.
